Soto's Mate: An Ice Age Origin Story
by BigMoose01
Summary: Just a little story that could explain why Soto was so obsessed with revenge on the humans besides half his pack being wiped out, as well as why he chose eating Roshan as his plan of revenge.


_**Author's Note: If you're wondering who Niki is, he's a saber that was cut from the first **_**Ice Age ****_Movie. I thought maybe I'd use him here._**

One day, 20,000 years ago, in a cave in the forest, a male saber-tooth tiger named Soto was lying down next to his mate, Suzi.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a mate, Suzi", Soto said, "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Neither do I", Suzi said.

Then, their three cubs ran over and began playing with each other.

"Settle down, little ones", Suzi said, "it is time for your bath."

Suzi dragged them over to her with her paw, and began licking them.

"This is so wonderful", Soto said, "I'm the leader of the pack, I have a wonderful mate and three precious cubs, what more could a saber ask for?"

Then, Soto's trusted lieutenant, Diego, entered the cave.

"Soto, we have a situation", Diego said.

"What is it, Diego", Soto asked.

"The humans have been sighted coming this way", Diego said, "I think they might be after us."

Soto then stood up.

"Prepare the troops for an ambush", Soto said, "we've already lost lots of good sabers to those monsters."

"Yes sir", Diego said.

Soto got up to leave, but turned to Suzi.

"Watch the cubs", Soto said, "I don't want anything to happen to them, or you."

"I will", Suzi said.

Elsewhere, Soto and a bunch of other sabers were watching the humans walk through the forest with spears.

"There they are", Soto said, "the creatures who slaughtered our fellow sabers and wear their skin as clothing."

A male saber named Niki then spoke up.

"When do we attack", Niki asked, "I wanna sink my saber teeth into those jerks!"

"We attack when Soto gives the command", Diego said.

"Thank you, Diego", Soto said.

They waited for another minute, and Soto decide to give the command.

"Attack", Soto shouted.

The sabers ran down the hill roaring, which got the humans' attention.

"Show no mercy", Soto said.

As the sabers fought, the humans' leader, Runar, ran up the hill, and Suzi heard him coming.

"Something's coming", Suzi said.

Runar arrived at the entrance to the cave, where he found Suzi in her attack position.

"If he wants our cubs, he's going to have to go through me", Suzi said.

Elswhere in the woods, Niki and two other sabers had been killed by the humans, and the only ones left were Soto, Diego, two sabers named Oscar and Zeke, and a scimitar-toothed cat named Lenny.

"Keep fighting", Soto said, "we've almost won!"

Then, he heard a loud roar, and suddenly started to worry.

"What is it, Soto", Diego asked.

Soto quickly pushed back the human he was fighting and turned to the others.

"Retreat", Soto shouted.

And with that, Soto, Diego, Oscar, Zeke, and Lenny quickly fled the scene.

"What's the problem", Diego asked.

"Suzi's in danger", Soto said.

The arrived at the cave, and Soto quickly rushed inside.

"Suzi", Soto said, "are you okay?"

But there was no reply.

"Suzi", Soto asked.

He looked around, but couldn't find any trace of his mate or cubs anywhere.

"Soto", Diego said, "look!"

Soto rushed to the ledge and saw the humans walking away, and noticed that Runar was carrying Suzi's dead body over his back."

"Suzi", Soto said.

"I think they got your cubs, too", Zeke said.

"Not helping", Diego said.

Then, it began to rain, and after the humans were out of sight, Soto let out a scream of rage into the sky, and afterwards turned to Diego and the other remaining members of the pack.

"This means war", Soto said, "we are not going to rest until we teach those savages a lesson!"

"And how are we going to do that", Oscar asked.

"Yeah", Lenny said, "those humans will just keep picking us off until we're all extinct."

"We hit them in their weak spot", Soto said.

"And what it their weak spot", Oscar asked.

"I don't know", Soto said, "but I'm going to find out."

Meanwhile at the human camp, Runar went into his tent and found his wife, Nadia, rocking their infant son Roshan to sleep, the sight of which put a smile on his face.

**The End**


End file.
